Two Sides Of One Feather
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: A war has been raging for centuries against the two sides of the afterlife. But when princes of both meet each other and fall in love, what will the sides do? Allow this forbidden love or destroy it for life? 1 x 2


_Encounter_

"In the beginning of the worlds, God had created one known as Earth. This planet was known to be one of the only worlds created that could hold human life; and hold life it did. God was so pleased at what was to become of his planet. He accepted all into his kingdom in a realm known as Heaven. They would live in paradise for the rest of their time, allowing themselves to live forever and always in harmony. But something just wasn't right.

"One day, an angel betrayed God. He became furious, and created another realm known as Hell. In this realm, all sinners were kept. They would be damned into a place filled with flames that could easily burn the flesh from a human and turn bones into a pile of liquid. God had plans for this realm though. Only sinners of the new planet Earth would go there. If they could repent for what they had done in their lives, then they would be welcomes into the gates of Heaven; if not, they were doomed to Hell forever.

"The exiled angel became furious of the way he was sent away. He didn't like it at all, and decided to make a point of this factor. He started to send demons and ghouls to Earth, terrorizing all humans. God saw this, and became furious with the angel that was now known as Satin. An everlasting war erupted. Heaven versus Hell; Angel versus Demon; God versus Satin. And to this day, that war still takes place. The battleground, you may ask?

"Earth."

"Woooow!"

"That's so cool!"

"Did God really get rid of one of his angels?"

"Now, now. That's enough children. Mr. Yuy can't talk forever. He is a very busy angel. Let's all thank him."

Heero Yuy, an angel of the highest rank. He was a perfect soldier in Heaven, and could easily take down anyone that stood in his way. With his perfect body build, he was a very big threat to most. His shaggy brown hair and Persian blue eyes suited him perfectly. Pale skin adored with all white clothes and the purest of wings only helped to show his angel quality. It probably helped that he was the son of the son of the all mighty God. His father was Jesus, which made his grandfather God. He was indeed important in the Heavens.

He currently sat at a bar stool, looking over the sweet, innocent children that lived in Heaven. Just like on Earth, they were said to go to class to learn about all they could. Heero had decided to volunteer and tell the story of how the war they had been at since so long ago had started. He had never expected all the little angels to be so curious about it. Shifting slightly on the stool, he felt the slightly loose sleeveless turtle neck shift over his body. His pants were loose as well, with a pair of white elbow length gloves and some white boots, his appearance was all holy and all pure.

Just like the angel he was.

"Thank you, Mr. Yuy." The class chimed in unison, smiling toward him with excitement.

The teacher nodded her head as well before asking the most dreaded question in the entire universe, "Does anyone have any questions for Mr. Yuy?"

Heero did an internal groan before closing his eyes. When he offered to volunteer, he didn't think he would spend most of his day in the school. He still had to descend to Earth and do a scout of an area that was suspected of being overrun by man-eating demons. He couldn't just stay in doors all day and talk to children. Not that he minded that much. It was kind of fun. But of course, as soon as the question left the teachers lips, all the hands in the room shot up.

And Heero had to pick which ones to answer.

Nibbling his lower lip for just a second, Heero glanced around before pointing at a girl in the third row. "Mr. Yuy, have you ever fallen in love? My mommy said that she would love to marry you."

Heero's face turned a slight shade of pink before he coughed into his hand, "Well, young one, I can't say I can answer that…. It's rather…private."

The girl made a slightly pouting face, but left it at that. Heero looked around again and decided it best to pick a boy this time. He chose one in the very back. "Mr. Yuy, can we see your weapon?"

Murmurs of excitement shot out from every mouth in the room. Heero blinked a few times before chuckling a bit. He couldn't even hold his perfect mask well around these children. They were just so…fun. He smiled slightly before shaking his head and lifting his hand a bit to call for quiet. But as soon as the hand went up, whining protests ran out. Heero looked over toward the teacher for some sort of help. The teacher smiled in sympathy and clapped her hands.

"Okay, that's enough. Let's say good-bye to Mr. Yuy and let him be on his way. I'm sure he's a very busy man." The teacher said, smiling.

The children whined in protest but said good-bye. Heero got up and smiled a bit. He waved his hand toward them before dismissing himself. His wings fluttered slightly as he let out a sigh and pushed some hair from his eyes. That really was a handful. He walked toward the front doors, nodding his head toward the people he passed. He had his soldier mask back on. He barely batted an eyelash to anyone he passed. Stopping when he opened the door, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Hitting the one button and holding it down, he waited till he was connected and sighed.

"Agent Yuy signing in. I am heading to sector zero-zero-eight to ensure no demons. Mission start."

With that, Heero closed his phone and slowly walked toward the edge of their city. He passed by the gates and nodded his head to the gatekeeper, who nodded back. Closing his eyes, he shoved his hands into his pockets and dived off the edge. His wings instantly flared out as he slowed his diving. It only took him a few moments before he tucked his wings against his back and did a front flip. He landed gracefully on his feet, his form perfect.

Lifting a hand slightly, he pushed some chocolate brown hair from his face. He glanced around, moving only his eyes. He didn't see anything. But that didn't mean that nothing was there. Slowly taking a step forward, he started to walk around; searching to make sure nothing was around him. As soon as he scouted out an area, he sat down and stretched his legs. His wings fanned out as well. He heard a few pops from his bones and a chuckle.

Wait…a chuckle?

Heero lifted his head and looked around, his hawk like eyes searching for the culprit. He could have sworn he heard someone chuckle, but no one around. He took one last glance around before he started to stretch again, popping his back and arms. He heard another chuckle, and quickly stood up. His wings folded back as he glanced around quickly and held himself in a fighting stance. He let out a frustrated growl and glanced behind him.

"Show yourself! You can not hide from me!" Heero shouted, not knowing whom he was shouting at.

There was a loud laugh before a voice boomed around him, "Hide-n-seek? I didn't think I was playing a game with such a beautiful angel."

Heero growled and looked around. He may have been complimented, but they were insulting him. He let out a loud snarl and stuck his hand out. A sphere glowed in his hand before it formed into a long pole. He got into a fighting stands and held the pole easily, glaring around him. He knew the man would show up eventually. He just didn't know where or when.

"Oh? Pulling a weapon on me?"

Heero narrowed his eyes and blinked. He glanced over. His hair…it was moving. Looking to the other side, he noted that that hair was still. It didn't move an inch. Glancing back to his left, he saw the hair moving still. He held his stance for a few more seconds before thrusting the pole back toward his left. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. No one was there.

"Too slow, Mr. Angel."

Heero sighed and shook his head. He looked around once more before glaring toward a glow in the trees. He spotted two purple eyes staring toward him. A low growl formed and he threw the pole toward the eyes. There was a loud clunk before a shout of pain. Arching his eyebrow, Heero slowly started toward where the noise came from. What he found shocked him.

Next to his pole, sat a man holding his head. His long auburn hair was braided and held fast. He wore black leather, complete with black leather boots. There weren't any sleeves, but his arms were perfectly muscular. On his right bicep, there was a gold band signifying his rank in the demon world. Connected to his back were black leathery wings that stretched out just as far as Heero's angel wings. Heero had to admit, the man looked good.

Reaching down, he picked up his pole before pressing the end against the mans throat. He opened his eyes, showing the dark purple color and stared toward Heero. At a loss of words, Heero merely glared and pushed on the pole a little harder. The man chuckled before lifting his hands over his head in a surrendering gesture. Heero raised an eyebrow in question.

"Who are you?" Heero demanded, slight venom in his voice.

The man smirked, his violet eyes holding some kind of strange pleasure, "My name…" He said slowly, "is Duo; Duo Maxwell."


End file.
